uwofmelectivesfandomcom-20200215-history
ER Peds Victoria
Academic Aspects Preceptors Staff physicians from the pediatric emergency medicine stream. Few preceptors who also work in the adult ER service. Some preceptors are more than happy to teach e.g. Dr Kalindindi (excellent), Dr Lynch, Dr Helleman. Others might not be interested. There are some pretty tough personalities in the department. Don't be scared to ask questions. Most are willing to teach but need prompting. Teaching to Service ratio Good. Generally lower volume of cases, allowing for greater time for workup and education. Sometimes it gets a bit slow with too many learners and not enough patients. Occasionally a staff will take a slow time and do some teaching. Exception is during December - February with peak febrile illness season - many patients presenting with cough, cold, and fevers, which can be busy. Every Monday morning there is staff teaching and resident peer teaching for a few hours. You have ato assign yourself on FirstNet computer to whichever case you want. You may have some flexibility to choose cases that interest you or that you haven't seen before, but in general you're expected to follow triage order. Resuscitation cases are not usually displayed on the computer so whenever there is a hustle in resusc, just jump right in without waiting for someone to call for help. Other Learners There are usually quite a few other learners in the department. Shifts overlap and medical students' shifts are on a slightly different schedule, but at a given time there are usually 2 residents, 2 med students, and 1 pediatric ER fellow who can serve as preceptor. Sometimes can be difficult to get your hands on the interesting cases. Location Practice Population Varied from around London, Ontario as well as patients transferred in from the periphery Community London, Ontario & Southwestern Ontario catchment area Accommodations N/A Week in the Life of... What does a typical work week look like on this rotation? Over the course of the month, residents will complete ~ 12-17 shifts, depending on the number of residents on service at that time. Unlike most adult ERs where you are assigned to a specific preceptor, there are usually 2 staff in the department at a time and you review cases with whichever one is available. The downside of this is that you need to be sure to wrap up your own cases when your shift is coming to a close in order to get out on time. You also need to obtain a daily evaluation from one of the staff (usually the one you worked with more) -- so if their shift ends before yours, be sure to approach them for your eval before they leave. Each resident will usually do 2 or 3 night shifts over the course of the month. Shift switches are possible but difficult due to the way they break down their shifts, so be sure to submit vacation or off-call weekends sooner rather than later. Call requirements Shift work. Other Things to Add - Good learning opportunities for acute peds issues: fever, MSK injuries, ear pain, vomiting/dehydration. Occasional peds trauma or peds resuscitation - with these cases, senior physicians and residents would generally be primarily managing the case. You will have less responsibility than in adult emerg as you are expected to review every case with staff prior to doing any orders. - Each resident is expected to do a 10 - 15 minute Powerpoint presentation during one of the weekly Monday teaching sessions on a topic of his or her choice (from a list of Peds ER topics). Date of Last Edit: November 2010